starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley
Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley, to pierwsza wersja przewodnika o Mos Eisley do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40069). Podręcznik wydano w 1993 roku i jego autorem jest Martin Wixted. Zawartość *Introduction **Beware! *Chapter One - Tatooine **First Contact **A Growing World **Life After The Mines **The Economics of Sand ***Moisture Farming ***Processed Sands ***Tatooine Sand Castings ***The Crime Lord **Imperial Government ***How The Government Affects The Average Person *Chapter Two - Mos Eisley Overview ***Getting In ***Customs ***Other Options ***...Getting Out ***The City ***The Underground ***Mos Eisley's Government ****Law Enforcement (Or The Lack Thereof) ****Crime & Punishment ****Infractions and Consequences ****Class One Infraction ****Class Two Infraction ****Class Three Infraction ****Class Four Infraction ****Class Five Infraction ***Stormtroopers ***Police Deployment **Locations ***Docking Bay 94 ****The De Maals ****The Service Shuttle ***Spaceport Customs ***Spaceport Speeders ****Speeder Sale! ****Unut And Geordi ****The Farns ***Lup's General Store ***Market Place: Gep's Grill and Spaceport Express ****Gep's Grill ****Spaceport Express ***Docking Bay 86 ***Docking Bay 87 ***Mos Eisley Inn ***Tatooine Militia ***Dewback Stables ***Regional Government Offices ***Power Station ***Jabba's Townhouse ***Street Corner Preacher/Wreckage ***Mos Eisley Cantina ****Cantina Regulars ***Jawa Traders ****Droids For Sale ***Heff's Souvenirs ***Kayson's Weapon Shop ***Dockside Cafe ***Docking Bay 92 ***Spaceport Hotel ***Mos Eisley Spaceport Control Tower ****Personnel ***Lucky Despot Hotel ***Zygian's Banking Concern ***Police Station ***the House of Momaw Nadon ***Transport Depot ***The Cutting Edge Clinic ***Dim-U Monastery ***Notsub Shipping Company ****Armanda's Rise ***Notsub Security *Chapter Three - Adventure Ideas **Spice Runner's Gamble ***Episode One ***Episode Two ***Episode Three ***Episode Four **A Rebel Agent ***Episode One ***Episode Two ***Episode Three ***Episode Four **Scavengers' Race ***Episode One ***Episode Two ***Episode Three **The Edge of Fashion ***Episode One ***Episode Two ***Episode Three **A Bith Saved Is A Bith Learned ***Episode One ***Episode Two ***Episode Three ***Episode Four Przygody RPG *Spice Runner's Gamble *A Rebel Agent *Scavengers' Race *The Edge of Fashion *A Bith Saved Is A Bith Learned Krótkie teksty fabularne *Between a Rock and a Hard Place *The End of an Era *Finding Work *First Impressions (krótki tekst fabularny) *But They'll Sail Right On Through Customs! *The Forger's Art Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Slang of the Sands *Tatooine - dane planety *Sand People *governor Tour Aryon - dane postaci *Kant Aryon *Tatooine's Geography *Putten Beatus - dane postaci *Typical Tatooine Stormtrooper - dane typowego członka formacji *prefect Eugene Talmont - dane postaci *Dewback - dane zwierzęcia *lieutenant Harburik - dane postaci *Mos Eisley Central Sector - mapa *Docking Bay 94 - mapa *Chachi De Maal - dane postaci *Ohwun De Maal - dane postaci *Arjon F. M. P. - dane postaci *Gallofree Yards Service Shuttle 23K - dane statku *Spaceport Customs - mapa *Incom T-16 Skyhopper - dane pojazdu *SoroSuub XP-38A Speeder - dane pojazdu *Bespin Motors Void-Spider TX-3 Air Taxi - dane pojazdu *Mobquet A-1 Deluxe Floater - dane pojazdu *Ubrikkian 9000 Z001 - dane pojazdu *SoroSuub XP-291 Skimmer - dane pojazdu *Ikas-Adno Starhawk 2b - dane pojazdu *GoCorp Arunskin 32 Cargo Skiff - dane pojazdu *Unut Poll - dane postaci *Geordi Hans - dane postaci *Wioslea - dane postaci *The Lups - dane postaci *Mos Eisley Militiaman - dane typowego członka formacji *Modified Ikas-Adno Sunrunner zX landspeeder - dane pojazdu *Menstar Motors 22 Patrol Scooter - dane pojazdu *Jabba's Townhouse - mapa *Typical guard (Jabba's Townhouse) - dane typowego członka formacji *Kayven Whistler - dane postaci *Akkik - dane postaci *Gorrt - dane postaci *Mos Eisley Cantina - mapa *Chalmun - dane postaci *Vareth - dane postaci *Garron - dane postaci *Sinthia Pulchatt - dane postaci *Oxbel - dane postaci *Beeyon Nace - dane postaci *Mace Windu (Squib) - dane postaci *Aquilae - dane postaci *R4-M17 - dane droida (Industrial Automaton R4 Agromech Droid) *EG-67 - dane droida (Veril Line Systems EG-6 Power Droid) *WED15-D3 - dane droida (Cybot Galactica WED15 Treadwell) *LIN-D2D - dane droida (Cybot Galactica LIN Demolitionmech Mining Droid) *J9-6 - dane droida (Roche J9 Worker Drone) *LBT-16 - dane droida (Arakyd BT-16 Perimeter Security) *Moplin Jarron - dane postaci *Dom Antyll - dane postaci *J9-5 - dane droida (Roche J9 Worker Drone) *The Lucky Despot - mapa *Valarian - dane postaci *Police Station - mapa *Vesuvague Hanging Tree - dane rośliny *Momaw Nadon - dane postaci *doctor Cornelius - dane postaci *Transponder Codes *Dim-U Monastery - mapa *Bantha - dane zwierzęcia *Drayk - dane postaci *GoCorp JL7 Elixir Hoverscooter - dane pojazdu *Armanda Durkin - dane postaci *Thrung Alewune - dane postaci *Bespin Motors Hurricane 506 Cloud Car - dane pojazdu *Typical Notsub Security Personnel - dane typowego członka formacji *Womp Rat - dane zwierzęcia *Ponda Baba - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *The Tatooine Bureau of Travel and Commerce Presents - The Cruise of a Lifetime! *Apprehending and detaining suspect subversive #354 *Search for suspect subversive #354 Credits *design: Martin Wixted *development & editing: Bill Smith *graphics: John Paul Lona *interior art: John Paul Lona, Allen Nunis, Mike Vilardi *additional illustrations: Paul Jaquays, Mike Manley *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & sales manager: Richard Hawran *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise D. Palter *editors: Greg Farshtey, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter, John Paul Lona *sales assistant: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)